


【快新】跨时代

by Hayashi_L



Series: Something Stupid [2]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Cohabitation, Flirting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 11:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18120302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayashi_L/pseuds/Hayashi_L
Summary: “黑羽快斗，你是不是想睡我？”





	【快新】跨时代

**Author's Note:**

> \- 题目很正经但其实是一个简短无脑的东西ry  
> \- 无敌ooc，预警过了所以不要骂我…QAQ  
> \- 满脑子yellow废料的我看到 @快新创作活动 “暴露了的计划”时的第一二三四五六反应如下：

 

 

黑羽快斗想睡工藤新一。

 

以上，蓄谋已久。

 

从两人正式交往的第一天起，怪盗先生就开始查各种资料，顺带还买了各种美其名曰增加情趣的小道具。

 

 

平成三十一年四月三十日晚，刚沐浴后的工藤新一披着睡袍坐在起居室的摇椅上，瞅着不远处沙发上“不知为何”紧张得不停掐手指的黑羽快斗，饶有兴趣地挑了挑眉，缓缓开口道：

 

“黑羽快斗，你是不是想睡我？”

 

“欸？！！”被点到名的人猛地抬头，对上了那双仍带着沐浴的水汽的湿漉漉的蓝眸，不自觉地开口，“新一你怎么——”

 

魔术师倏地顿住，惊慌失措地意识到自己差点脱口而出的话搞不好会招致暴力足球，于是急急忙忙否认道：“我不是我没有我真的不知道！新一你怎么会这么想？！”

 

名侦探状似无意地扯了扯睡袍的领口，露出瘦削又诱人的锁骨，开始了最为擅长的推理秀：

 

“润滑剂在床头柜第二个抽屉最里面的棉签盒里。”

 

“安全套夹在衣柜右数第三个抽屉的毛巾里。”

 

“灌……”关东名侦探顿了顿，把目光从魔术师震惊的脸上移开，飘忽着落在了茶几上的那盆玫瑰上，“在洗手台底下的置物柜角落里。”

 

“还有——”

 

“啊啊啊别说了——”前怪盗从沙发上跳起来冲过去捂住了名侦探的嘴，咬着唇撇着嘴软软糯糯地示弱：“我错了嘛……”

 

嘶——“撒娇卖萌就过分了啊黑羽快斗，”工藤抬手掰开捂在他嘴上的那只骨节分明的手，下意识地摩挲了两下，然后顺手掐了一把鼓着腮帮装河豚的人的脸颊，“那我是要配合地说一句‘说吧，错哪儿了’吗？”

 

“我……”魔术师依旧瘪着嘴，一副计划暴露又委屈巴巴的模样，“不应该瞒着你？我应该和你商量一下的……”

 

工藤没松手，继续揉捏着已经有点泛红的白皙脸蛋。这人明明这么瘦，但脸上却意外地一直有点婴儿肥，摸起来滑滑软软的，手感良好。“我有说你错了吗，嗯？”

 

“欸、”黑羽不可置信的瞪大了双眼，“是——是我想的那样吗？”

 

“おい，要我说得更清楚一点吗？”工藤歪了歪头，唇角勾起一抹促狭的笑，“我想睡你，你要和我做吗？”

 

黑羽怔愣了片刻。烟蓝色的眸子眨了眨，眼睫扇起又落下。

 

“呜哇——做做做做做！”

 

被扑了个满怀的侦探眼底藏不住笑，“但先说好了，你藏在那堆魔术道具里面的那箱快递里乱七八糟的东西可不准用——”

 

 

“はい♡那我们今晚就从平成年代做到令和年代吧~”

 

 

“喂喂喂你这家伙给我适可而止一点啊喂！”

 

 

**FIN**

 

**Author's Note:**

> 其实是想玩一下年号更替的梗来着…比如从这个年代播到下个年代的M23，跨时代的男人黑羽快斗，快新跨时代的惊世恋情……之类的。
> 
> 就……over了、这篇过几天又和睫毛那篇一样是羞耻的黑历史了ry
> 
> 04/01/2019补充：把“从平成年代做到xx年代”更新为“从平成年代做到令和年代”www


End file.
